Military vehicles, such as HEMTT Tankers, are often moved in convoys, usually at close intervals, and at a fairly rapid pace, such as highway speed. The nature of the transportation of these vehicles produces a high rate of rear-end collisions, usually by other HEMTT Tankers, and the damage to the tankers is usually extensive, requiring an average down time of 15 days per vehicle for repair. According to one study conducted at Fort Riley, Kansas, the 1st Infantry Division experienced fourteen (14) accidents in the course of one year that involved HEMTT Tankers, each with an average repair bill exceeding the cost of a midpriced new automobile. It can therefore be seen that the need for reducing the costs of such accidents is great. Accordingly, what has been provided to meet such need is a bumper, one embodiment particularly adapted for military vehicles, capable of withstanding rear end collisions and reducing damage to the tanker.
A patentability search was conducted and the following U.S. Patents were found:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 157,321 to Barden; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 173,050 to Braunberger; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 212,939 to Nunn; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,423 to Waite; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,891 to Belsky; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,924 to Trinnaman; U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,883 to Wertz; U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,283 to Jensen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,197 to Kramer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,826 to Dillon; U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,607 to Robinson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,015 to Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,117 to Thwaits; U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,731 to Gredell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,206 to Crossen, Jr,; U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,615 to Bernstein; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,239 to Liston. PA1 (a) providing an impact bumper comprising a first generally longitudinal member (12), a second generally hollow longitudinal member (14), at least one generally hollow spacer member (16) secured to the first generally hollow longitudinal member (12) and to the second generally hollow longitudinal member (14), at least one generally hollow guide assembly (24) having a slanted surface (36) and being secured to the first generally hollow longitudinal member (12) and the second generally hollow longitudinal member (14) for absorbing and elevating a direction of an impact force, and at least one base support assembly (20-22) secured to the first generally hollow longitudinal member (12) and to the second generally hollow longitudinal member (14); PA1 (b) providing a vehicle; PA1 (c) coupling the impact bumper to the vehicle; PA1 (d) impacting the impact bumper with a force comprising a substantially horizontal directional vector; and PA1 (e) absorbing the force by crumpling the impact bumper.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,883 to Wertz teaches the mounting of tanks upon motor vehicles of the type useful for example in transporting and dispensing of gasoline, lubricating oils or other liquid commodities.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,283 to Jensen teaches a system for control of emergency valves of tanks of vehicles from either end of said vehicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,197 to Kramer teaches a semi trailer tank vehicle comprising a vehicle tank so made as to obtain a lower center of gravity.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,826 to Dillon teaches a frameless tank vehicle for supporting a load being transported and/or the transmission and power units utilized in propelling the vehicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,607 to Robinson teaches an improved tank trailer for reducing weight of a loaded trailer at the road and increasing the total load capacity of the trailer.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,015 to Davis teaches a bumper assembly for truck tanks or trailer tanks which hingeably secured to the tank truck or tank trailer.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,117 to Thwaits teaches an improved tank trailer that is lighter in construction by using the tank as a supporting beam for the load imposed by the tank and an independent trailer assembly that cradles the tank.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,731 to Gredell teaches an improved tank assembly for use in trucks or trailers having an improved strength/weight ratio by combining the wheel housing with a cross girder.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,206 to Crossen, Jr, teaches moveable panels for permitting or restricting access to a dispensing means of a tank vehicle which may be locked and unlocked.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,615 to Bernstein teaches an improved tank structure for tank trailers with reinforced indentions which improve strength of the tank and provide hose storage means.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,239 to Liston teaches an improved tank construction for vehicles comprising using high tensile strength steel to reduce the weight of the tank, and forming the tank in partitions to achieve use of the high tensile strength steel. None of the foregoing prior art U.S. Patents teach or suggest the particular method or apparatus of the present invention.